


your body is my coffin

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catherine, Alternate Universe - Overdose, Demons, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo becomes entangled in an incubus's maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body is my coffin

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: oneshot, overdose!au, catherine!au, side!soojung/kyungsoo, incubus!jongin, smut (top!jongin), infidelity/cheating
> 
> note: you don't have to have played catherine to understand this fic! everything is explained as the story goes along :-)

Kyungsoo awakens with a start, and his face twists as he spits out dirt with a perplexed expression. Wiping his lips as he sits up, he finds it hard to adjust his eyes to the dim light. Where is he? This definitely isn’t his bed at all, nor his room - or anything close to it. He’s sitting on a dirt-covered ground and when he looks around all he can see are two never-ending stone walls on either side of him that go up as high as his eye can see. Before him is some sort of force field - the only hint of it being so are the glowing hexagonal shapes that pulse when he reaches out to touch it. His scowl only increases as he pounds on it with his fists, and the invisible wall doesn’t budge at all.

The man gets to his feet, letting out a sigh that shows in the cold air. He wipes his dirty hands on his white pants and looking down at himself in the process. Ah, a nice white tailored suit that he could never afford, totally what he fell asleep in. Turning his gaze upwards, all Kyungsoo can see is a black sky, if that is a sky beyond those walls. He then turns his back to the force field to see the walls continue on like a hallway. Walking forward, he finds that he really can’t see much ahead. It’s too dark to see more than a meter in front of him.

Kyungsoo traces his hand along the rough concrete of the left wall as he cautiously continues to walk forward. What he doesn’t notice is the maze-like hexagon that traces itself over the wall behind him, and the sudden disappearance of the force field he had abandoned. But what he does _hear_ is what sounds like a wolf’s howl in the distance, and the subtle vibration of commotion behind him. Startling, he turns around, wide-eyed, and stares into the black emptiness behind him. His fight-or-flight starts to kick in, and Kyungsoo’s feet slide backward and adrenaline speeds up his heartbeat, and the howls and growls appear to be getting closer.

Suddenly, through the dark, a man dressed in an all-black suit runs out, gasping for breath, but he doesn’t slow down once his eyes lock with Kyungsoo’s. He gives Kyungsoo an angered look and shoves him forward as he passes him with a shout of, “Fucking run!”

The ground starts to shake beneath his feet from whatever is approaching, but he only has to hear another bone-chilling howl before Kyungsoo is hightailing it, turning around and darting after the other man in the dark clothes. He doesn’t look back, just tries his best to catch up with the stranger. He can hear and feel _something_ chasing after them, but Kyungsoo is a little scared.

“What the hell is going on?!” he raises his voice above the commotion once he is just behind the other man.

“Just shut up and run! I’ll tell you later - if we live!” That last comment has Kyungsoo clamping his lips shut.

He starts to notice how this place is like a never ending maze. He follows the dark-haired stranger around several sharp turns and runs past other openings. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if it’s a great idea to follow this guy he doesn’t know, but he honestly has no other choice at this point. If it turns out horribly, at least he isn’t alone in this place.

Kyungsoo can feel the thing behind them coming closer and closer. It’s obvious that he doesn’t run much as he’s struggling to keep up with the man in front of him, who is courteously slowing down and glancing back once in a while to make sure he hasn’t lost Kyungsoo. Growing worried, Kyungsoo himself graces himself a glance behind just as a howl sounds, and fear strikes his heart as he spots a much larger than average wolf with silvery white fur chasing after them. Its sharp teeth are bared into a terrifying snarl, and its large black claws dig into the earth as it bounds towards them. The wolf’s sharp yellow eyes meet his own and a rumbling snarl has Kyungsoo turning back around and forcing his legs to move faster. Now that he knows the threat, he _knows_ he doesn’t want to be caught by that beast of a wolf.

They pass by another leg of the maze, and Kyungsoo just manages to see the silhouette of a man appearing out of the corner of his eyes. But he knows what’s trailing behind him, and Kyungsoo clenches his eyes shut for a moment as he hears a blood-curdling scream, followed by a roar and a sickening wet crunch.

The stranger doesn't seem fazed at all by the death behind them and only continues to run. Kyungsoo knows it's probably because that gave them a chance to escape and outrun the wolf.

“Come on, come on!” the other man seems to be searching as they continue to run down multiple paths. Before they can even stop themselves, the both of them slam into an invisible force, throwing them back onto the ground with a gasp.

Panting, Kyungsoo looks up to see a rippling hexagonal pattern, just like the one from before. He gets to his knees and jumps when the brunet next to him curses and pounds onto the force field with his fists.

“We don't have time for this!” the stranger pushes with all his might, panic in his eyes. Kyungsoo feels fear filling his gut as well when he hears that distinct howl in the distance. The wolf finished its meal, and now it's coming for them.

“Fuck, what do we do?” Kyungsoo turns to his companion, who seems just at a loss of options. They could turn around and try a different way, but they can't risk accidentally running face-first into that monster, especially with the darkness deterring their vision.

“Think, Jongdae, think…” the man mutters to himself, biting his thumbnail. Just as the sound of paws come closer, a light illuminates in his eyes, and Kyungsoo squeaks in surprise as Jongdae grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him closer, digging a hand in Kyungsoo’s jacket pockets and retrieving an object he had no idea was in there before.

“Aha!” Jongdae holds up the tiny metal sphere with a cat-like grin. “All newbies get one of these.”

“What _is_ that?” Kyungsoo asks, completely surprised that it had been in his pocket the entire time.

“Something that’ll allow us to cheat death!” Jongdae laughs gleefully, even when the wolf is snarling and bounding their way, shaking the earth. Kyungsoo watches as the other man shoves the sphere into the force field, penetrating the seemingly impenetrable wall and shattering it completely, shards of reflective glass falling to their feet. The sphere melts at their feet just as a light starts to appear from a few meters away.

“C’mon, that’s the end!” Jongdae grabs Kyungsoo’s upper arm and starts running again just as the wolf behind them howls and comes into view from the darkness. Kyungsoo is still confused about this entire ordeal, but the words _the end_ appeal to him as does the sudden ray of light in this dark, realistic dream, and he runs with all his might towards the blinding light.

The last thing he registers before shrouded in the light is the anguished howl of the wolf.

 

Kyungsoo sits up from the bed with a gasp. His heart is beating at a quick pace, hammering against his ribcage, and a cold sweat slicks his skin, t-shirt sticking to his chest. His vision spins as he looks around his darkened room for any sort of threat, though he isn’t sure why. It takes him a minute or two to catch his breath and steady himself, running a hand through his messy, inky hair.

He tries to remember what he was dreaming about, but it proves useless. All he can think about is how scared he was or how close to death he somehow felt. Kicking off the sheets, he stands up and looks over at his alarm clock, groaning at the time. He’s going to be late for work.

 

“Kyungsoo!” A hand slamming on the table and a sharp voice has the man snapping his head up. He blinks rapidly to clear his dazed eyes and shakes his head to clear his equally murky brain. What was he thinking about again?

“Sorry,” he smiles in apology, looking into the pissed eyes of his girlfriend, Soojung. She’s looking at him incredulously, one eyebrow raised and arms folded over her chest. “What were we talking about again?”

Soojung sighs, taking a sip from her water as Kyungsoo picks at the food on his plate. It’s one of their date nights, probably the billionth of the eight years they’ve been dating. “Why are you so distracted tonight? This is the second time you’ve zoned out.”

“It’s just,” Kyungsoo rubs at one of his eyes, “I had a weird dream or something. I don’t feel like I slept at all. It’s messing with my brain,” he confesses. It’s true too; the whole day at work he’d been dozing off or finding himself just blanking out. And yet, he still couldn’t remember what his dream was about.

“You don’t remember it?” Soojung asks.

“I don’t. It was definitely a nightmare though,” he frowns. “A-Anyways, let’s just go back to what you were saying.”

His girlfriend looks like she wants to ask more, but she relents and instead changes topics as asked. “Well, I was just talking about my parents. They’ve been nagging me lately, you know?” Soojung toys with the promise ring on her finger, the one Kyungsoo gave her after they graduated high school.

“They’ve been nagging you?” Kyungsoo twirls his pasta with his fork, looking at Soojung as he raises the bite to his lips. “About what?”

“Well…” Soojung smiles meekly, “about getting married, of course.”

The raven-haired man nearly chokes on his mouthful, holding a hand over his mouth politely as he coughs and forces the bite down as a cold sweat forms on the back of his neck. “M-Married?” he rasps after swallowing the food in his mouth.

“It’s only natural,” Soojung rolls her eyes at his exaggerated reaction. “We’ve been together for a while now, you know. They’re bound to start asking when we’re going to tie the knot and settle down.”

It’s not that Kyungsoo doesn’t want to marry Soojung, but he’s just not sure if he’s ready. Gulping, he fidgets and looks down at his lap. Sure, they’ve been together since high school, but is it really the time to settle down? For the rest of his life? God, he’s always been so bad with making decisions like this.

“I’ll...think about it,” he concludes, looking up nervously at his girlfriend. The last thing he wants to do is make her angry with his hesitance. When Soojung starts to draw her eyebrows together, Kyungsoo quickly tries to amend his words. “I-I just mean that this is a big decision, and I don’t know if I’m ready yet. I do want to marry you, Soojung. Give me some time though, okay? It’s better if we think it through before just jumping in, you know?”

Running a hand through her chocolate-colored hair, Soojung sighs but then she smiles, resting her elbow on the table and cradling her chin in her hand. “Alright, I’m glad you’re giving it some thought then.” She moves her free hand to hold Kyungsoo’s across the table. “I really do love you, Kyungsoo.”

He can’t resist smiling back at her, relieved as he squeezes her hand gently in return. “I love you too, Soojung.”

 

“So she wants to get married? What’s the big deal?” Kyungsoo’s longtime friend, Minseok, takes a drag of his cigarette, looking at him incredulously.

The small, local bar is filled with muted sounds of the other lonely souls out on a Saturday night, the old music playing from the jukebox in the corner, and the hum of the television playing the news channel. Named _The Boy Who Cried Wolf_ , it’s a place with great drinks that Kyungsoo and his friends - all from high school with the exception of Baekhyun - frequent most nights of the week to meet up and talk. They always sit in the same booth and talk mostly about their single troubles. Kyungsoo is the only one who happens to be in a stable relationship.

“You really think I’m ready for marriage?” Kyungsoo sighs, staring down into his third beer of the night and certainly not the last. He has a feeling he’ll be out for a while tonight. The more he thinks to himself about his and Soojung’s conversation from a few hours before, the more he starts to stress and worry about it.

“You aren’t?” Chanyeol straightens up beside him, sipping at his own beer. “You and Soojung have been together for ages, and you’re saying you _don’t_ want to marry her?”

“It’s not that I don’t,” Kyungsoo replies with a frown that draws together his thick brows, “I’m just a little... apprehensive. Is it wrong to be worried? Like, there’s no going back after this.”

“All girls want to get married at some point, Kyungsoo,” Taeyeon, the only waitress in the late evening, randomly butts into the conversation as she sets down Minseok’s glass of whiskey in front of him. “Soojung’s a nice girl. You should be happy she’s still with a slob like you,” she giggles as she settles her hands on her hips.

“She’s got a point,” Baekhyun says, staring at the older woman with that stupid glint in his eyes. He’s had a crush on her for the longest time, and everyone is waiting for her to notice.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo glares at him from across the booth. “I just want time to think about things. Ugh, you know how nervous I get with shit like this. I need time - and it’s even worse because I have to be the one to make the first move.”

“Aww, everything will turn out alright, man,” Chanyeol gives him a comforting pat on the back. “I’m sure Soojung isn’t expecting you to propose tomorrow anyways. We all get scared of change, especially something like this. But that’s the glory of being single, isn’t it?” he chuckles.

“You aren’t making me feel better,” Kyungsoo groans, collapsing against the table and nearly knocking over his now empty glass.

Taeyeon frowns sympathetically. With a sigh, she picks up his empty glass. “I’ll get you a refill, poor thing.” The blonde woman waitress walks away, heels clacking against the wooden floor as she makes her way towards the bartender and owner, Yifan.

“I had one hell of a dream last night,” Kyungsoo decides to change the topic, picking his head back up. “It’s weird. I can’t remember what it was about or what happened, but I feel like...like I was close to dying or something.”

“Me too,” Minseok murmurs, smudging his burnt out cigarette in the ashtray in the middle of the table. “I had a nightmare like that too. I couldn’t remember it either.”

“You guys have heard that rumor, right?” Taeyeon reappears, setting Kyungsoo’s beer on the table. She’s got that wide smile on her painted lips, the one that says she’s up to no good. “The one about the dreams?”

“What rumor?” Kyungsoo finds himself being curious anyways.

“Those deaths on the news,” she gestures to the television in the corner, and Kyungsoo knows what she’s talking about. In the past week or so, there had been random reports of men dying in their sleep - healthy, young or old, men. Kyungsoo figured it to just be a weird coincidence or maybe a strange serial killer. “They say that it’s the workings of a witch! She curses men who are unfaithful with these strange dreams - that some of the dead men admitted to their friends of having - and if you die in the dreams, _you die in real life_.”

Minseok snorts, “Yeah, right.”

“Where do you even hear these things?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Hey! I’m being serious,” Taeyeon puffs out her cheeks.

“I believe you!” Baekhyun chirps and earns a smile from the older woman and a ruffle of his black hair.

“Thank you, Baekhyunnie,” she coos, and he preens from the word of thanks. There’s a call of her name from another customer, and she leaves with a smile, Baekhyun’s eyes following her every step.

“You’re so fucking whipped,” Chanyeol lets out a booming laugh, ignoring Baekhyun’s embarrassed glare.

Kyungsoo gives a small smile as he watches them bicker back and forth, even though his mind is filled with Taeyeon’s words. He knows it’s obviously untrue. He doesn’t know about Minseok, who always seems to have girlfriend troubles, but he definitely has forever been committed to solely Soojung. He’s never even thought of straying from her side. Kyungsoo is anything but unfaithful.

Then why is it so hard for him to marry her?

Three beers and two hours later, his friends leave for the night, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to go home. He’s still wallowing in his self-pity and worry as Chanyeol pats his back and leaves with Minseok and Baekhyun. Honestly, it’s late into the early morning, and he should be leaving too, considering he’s nearing his drinking limit. But instead, Kyungsoo raises his hand and brazenly asks Taeyeon to bring him another beer. The waitress throws him a worried look, but she does as asked.

He’s lounging against the table when Taeyeon sets his beer down, and he sits up to take a large gulp, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed at this point. His phone chimes in his pocket, the ringtone for specifically Soojung’s texts, but he doesn’t check it. She’ll probably mention the whole marriage thing again.

The bell on the door chimes, and he hears Yifan greet someone and a deep, husky voice reply to him. Kyungsoo toys with the idea of finally heading home for the night. He can probably make the walk there even in his drunken state. Yet, before he can even stand up, someone approaches his table. Kyungsoo blinks slowly and his eyes follow long legs covered in black jeans, ripped at the knees, a lithe waist, and a shapely torso covered in a black, form-fitting sweater, rolled up to his elbows and tucked into his jeans. The young man had bronze skin, a face belonging to a model, and shockingly white hair styled up.

“Is this seat taken?” he asks in a smooth voice with a blinding white smile. Dumbly, Kyungsoo nods, his voice caught in his throat for some reason. Staring at this man feels like staring at the sun; he feels himself growing dizzy and feels his cheeks growing warmer.

The stranger chuckles and takes a seat across from him as gracefully as Kyungsoo’s ever seen. “You looked lonely.”

 

His heart is pounding in his chest when his eyes snap open, and instantly Kyungsoo somehow knows where he is. His hands push himself up from the dirt. Kyungsoo gazes around, and it confirms his suspicions.  It’s the same foggy, dark atmosphere, the same never ending walls, and the same white suit. Why is he here again? Is it the same dream?

Cautiously, he gets to his feet. Remembering the large wolf from before, Kyungsoo knows he should be careful. He definitely doesn’t want to end up beneath its paws this time.

He starts to walk to the only open direction as that same pulsing force field is blocking the other way. Kyungsoo glances back every few seconds to make sure it’s still there. He doesn’t want something to sneak up on him. Based on his experience last time, Kyungsoo figures this to be some sort of sick maze game. It seems to be a game of luck. If he can somehow go down the right paths, he’ll make it out. He wishes that one guy, Jongdae, would show up again. He’s not sure he can make it out alone.

Kyungsoo reaches a crossing eventually, and he stares down three darkened paths in front of him. Biting his lip, he chooses the one directly ahead. Once he makes it a few feet into the new pathway, a force field closes it up behind, saying _you can’t go back_. He doesn’t remember that happening before, but he was probably too occupied with running away from that wolf to notice.

Speaking of wolves, a _chorus_ of howls rings through the maze, echoing off the walls. Kyungsoo freezes in place, his heart palpitating as he realizes with a cold sweat that the sound is approaching _him_. He doesn’t even bother to wait and look; he starts to fucking _run for his life_. It’s stupid, but Kyungsoo pays no attention to where he’s going. He makes random turns and twists, just wanting to get as far away from the wolves as possible.

Why are there more of them? He risks a glance back and counts at least four gaining on him with their silvery white fur and glowing yellow eyes, bounding after him with growls and mild roars. Kyungsoo’s stamina is shit, but he sure as hell isn’t becoming a chew toy in this weird dream. His feet pound achingly against the dirt ground and his lungs ache as he seems to be running for hours, terrified to his bones that the wolves are catching up.

It’s when he’s crossing another four-way split that someone comes sprinting out from the path to his left. Kyungsoo feels himself being shoved before he can even help it, and he topples over, sliding across the dirt. His eyes only catch black shoes dashing away, and when he realizes what has happened, Kyungsoo sits up and scrambles to hide behind the wall when he feels the thundering sounds of paws clawing at the ground meters behind him. Hiding as fast as possible, he clenches his eyes shut, and his heart nearly pounds out of his chest as the wolves grow closer. Pressing a palm to his mouth, Kyungsoo attempts to quiet his own frantic breathing, terrified. He curses whoever pushed him and hopes that they’ll chase after that douchebag instead.

His hopes seem to be heard as he hears the barking and howling pack of huge wolves pass right by him and straight after the culprit who ran away. Kyungsoo opens his eyes to catch just a glimpse of the last silvery tail disappearing into the fog. He stays still for a moment, unbelieving his luck, before standing up cautiously, looking around for any sign of another wolf approaching in the shadow. But there’s nothing.

Kyungsoo gives a small celebratory grin, though the journey seems far from over, and starts down the path ahead of him, making sure to power walk, just in case another murderous wolf starts to chase after him. Eventually, he starts to see a light being emitted from several meters away.

“The exit?” he mumbles to himself, walking faster and towards the light. He stretches out his hand when it becomes blinding, and then fully shields his eyes when it’s so bright that it stings. It feels as though the atmosphere changes, and the air becomes colder around him, voices start to appear around him, like he just stepped into busy, bustling office. The light fades slowly, and Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open when he thinks it’s safe to look.

The scenery around him has changed completely. No more are the enclosing walls of the maze - well. There’s still endless walls, but Kyungsoo is in a much larger open space, like a hexagonal-shaped common area with the same dirt that covers the ground of the maze. He gazes around in wonder as there are many other men here, some dressed in the same tailored white suit as Kyungsoo or in the black one that Jongdae was in. He’s surprised that this many people are stuck in this maze as well. No one pays him any mind, all forming small groups and chatting or a few lone men sitting alone and shaking, wide-eyed. Kyungsoo bets that they’ve seen some shit, like that man that died the other night, being torn apart by that wolf.

“Hey! It’s you!” A familiar voice startles him from his right, and Kyungsoo turns to see Jongdae, the man who led him around in his last dream, dressed in that same black suit with the bedazzled shoulders. He grins at him, his smile cat-like. “I see you made it out of the test round of the night.”

“Test round?” Kyungsoo furrows his brows. “I still don’t even understand what this is! Where are we?”

Jongdae shrugs. “No one really knows where we are. We just know that if we don’t run or pick the wrong route, we die. Every night we come back to this place, whether we want to or not. There’s not much I _can_ tell you. As for the test round, obviously this isn’t the end of the night.” He points across the large area to the other side, and Kyungsoo cranes his neck to see a large hexagonal-shaped (seriously, what’s with the hexagons) carving in the stone wall, with winding lines that meet in a maze-like pattern. “That’s the door to the final stage of the night. Something bad is waiting for you there, something worse than wolves. It’s different for everyone. If you manage to survive that, well, you live to see another day, my friend.”

Kyungsoo gulps, hands gripping the hem of his suit jacket. He doesn’t want to think about what could be worse than a pack of raging, huge wolves with sharp teeth and glowing eyes. “Why are we here then?”

“People are saying someone sent us here.” A tall man with sharply-shaped features, black hair, and a thin stature moves to stand beside Jongdae, dressed in a white suit like Kyungsoo. “Someone who wants _revenge_ against us individually.”

“Where did you hear that, Sehun?” Jongdae asks, looking a bit worried.

“Several guys have been talking about it, but I can’t think of anyone who would want revenge against me, except maybe my ex,” Sehun purses his thin lips.

“Shit, fuck,” Jongdae curses, a hand moving to run a hand through his hair in a stressed manner. “I shouldn’t...I knew I shouldn’t have accepted his advances. My wife’s gonna kill me if she finds out.” Sehun looks at the shorter man in concern.

“Are you okay, Jongdae?” he asks, and the other man sighs.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna head out. You guys better get going too,” Jongdae quirks a small smile. “Stay alive, okay? Don’t stop running no matter what happens. Since you’re a newbie, it’ll probably freak you out at first…” He trails off, not knowing Kyungsoo’s name.

“Kyungsoo,” he supplies.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae gives a nod before turning around and heading off. Sehun shoots him a smile as well before following after the other man. Kyungsoo stands quietly and his eyes follow them to the other side of the clearing, watching them approach the wall and seeing the maze-like carving part into doors leading to a dark space. The doors close behind them, and he bites his hip, nervous.

He just escaped death narrowly, and now he has to jump right back into it, along with the nagging thought that someone sent him here. He can’t think of anyone who would want revenge against him, to his knowledge. Kyungsoo’s tried his best to life an honest, healthy life, and he doesn’t plan on ruining that streak anytime soon.

With a sigh, he starts towards the large doors, limbs tensing as he approaches the wall. The doors part as he nears it with the sound of the scraping of stone against stone. He doesn’t hesitate before stepping into the darkness, a bit frightened of the pitch black once the large doors close behind him, leaving him trapped.

It’s silent for a moment, and Kyungsoo nearly takes another step before a laugh echoes around him and makes his heart flutter in fear. There’s a click from somewhere around him, and suddenly a light illuminates the space, showcasing a small room with charcoal walls and tiled floor. In front of him is a silver chair and a stainless steel table with a mirrored surface, and sitting in a chair just beyond that table is a pretty man, copper hair styled up and angelic but mischievous features. He’s wearing a white suit similar to Kyungsoo, only with gold embellishments rather than silver. His hands lie on the table in a welcoming gesture.

“Please, sit,” the stranger smiles slyly, and Kyungsoo cautiously does as told, sitting down in the silver chair.

“Who are you?” is the first thing that spills from his lips naturally.

“I go by many names, but you can call me Luhan,” he replies, smile never leaving his face. “I’m here to guide you to the last stage of the night.”

“Guide me?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen before his eyebrows furrow in building anger. “Were you the one who put us here, then?”

A series of giggles escape Luhan, making Kyungsoo’s frown deepen. “No, of course not!” his laughs swiftly stop, replaced by that same smile, and Luhan leans forward. “Someone you know put you here. Someone who wants you _dead_.”

Those words send a chill through Kyungsoo, and his hands ball into fists on his thighs. It was just like Sehun was saying, and Jongdae was fearing. But who? He would ask, but he has a feeling that Luhan wouldn’t tell him. “Just...just let me go already,” Kyungsoo demands, wanting to get out of this room as soon as possible.

“So impatient,” Luhan rolls his eyes, sitting back in his chair. “Fine. I’ll let you go, but how about we answer a question first?”

“What is it?”

“It’s quite simple really. Tell me, is marriage when life ends or begins?” Luhan props his head up with his palm, elbow on the table as if interested in what Kyungsoo’s reply to such a bold question will be.

Kyungsoo stills, not expecting such a straightforward question, especially one that hit so close to home. He gulps, staring down at his lap. He’s not even sure what this question is for or why he has to answer it, but he’s not taking any chances with lying. Opening his mouth, he says his honest opinion, fingers trembling as he speaks the truth from deep within his heart.

Luhan’s smile widens. “So that’s your answer, huh?”

The light in the room flickers out.

 

Kyungsoo picks himself up off of the dirt ground for the third time, gazing up at the familiar scenery and walls of the maze. Standing up, he whirls around to look behind him, surprised to see nothing but the awaiting, pulsing force field as usual. He remembers Jongdae’s words of there being something other than wolves waiting for him, and fear builds in his chest. He knows now that the moment he walks away, something is coming after him.

Before he can turn and run, however, the force field dissipates in a flash, and Kyungsoo freezes in response, taking a step back. In the darkness, it’s silent, but not for long at all. A guttural revving sound echoes from a small distance away, and Kyungsoo recognizes it as the chilling sound of a _chainsaw_.

 _“Kyungsoo…”_ An eerie but familiar voice sends shivers down his spine as the sound of staggered footsteps approaches.

“S-Soojung?” he takes another step back as a figure finally reveals itself from the fogged dark shadows.

Dressed in a mangled wedding dress and wielding a raised, running and rusted chainsaw is a terrifying version of his girlfriend. Her hair is a matted mess, and her makeup is smeared down her pale face. She almost looks dead, and Kyungsoo’s blood turns to ice.

 _“Why don’t you want to marry me?!”_ She screeches at the top of her lungs, eyes glinting with madness as she revs the chainsaw in her hands. Kyungsoo yelps as she starts forward, and he doesn’t hesitate before turning and starting to run, knowing there’s no way it’s really Soojung, even though it seems so real.

 _“Don’t run away from me, you bastard!”_ Soojung yells, following after him on quick legs. Kyungsoo is surprised as he glances behind him and sees her easily catching up. Somehow, she’s even faster than the pack of wolves.

As usual, he just runs in random directions, turning corners and hoping miraculously that he’ll be able to lose his pursuer, but Soojung shows no signs of slowing down. The woman continues to yell profanities at him, demanding that she’ll never let him leave. Even though Kyungsoo knows the real Soojung would never say or think these things, it still affects him, causing him to slow down without meaning to and allowing Soojung to catch up.

Gasping for breath, Kyungsoo tries to push himself to run at a rapid speed, his legs aching, but it seems futile. Soojung is catching up and the fear of having the serrated edge of that roaring chainsaw tearing through his flesh becomes closer to reality.

His one savior comes in the form of a bulky object he trips on in the middle of a path in the maze. Kyungsoo stumbles to the ground, landing on his elbows harshly enough to bruise. With a frightened expression as he realizes what has happened and tries to get up, shoes slipping on the dirt as he turns and finds Soojung right in front of him, chainsaw raised with a deranged look.

 _“I won’t let you escape, Kyungsoo,”_ she says hauntingly.

Hardly even thinking about it and relying on simple fight-or-flight response, he reaches down for the object he tripped on, a black box, and hurls it at the deadly version of his long-time girlfriend. The box shatters upon collision with her chest, releasing the dirt that was trapped within it. But it seems to burn like acid as the woman shrieks and smoke rises from where it touches her skin. Kyungsoo isn’t sure what’s happening, nor what that box even is, but he takes it as a valuable distraction and scrambles up, running away as fast as he can.

He hears Soojung’s anguished cry as she realizes he is once again running, but it’s futile as moments later the path bleeds into a wide clearing. Kyungsoo stops in the middle of it, scared that he’s reached a dead end, but when he turns around, Soojung is trapped behind a force field, pounding on it and crying out for him.

No, he’s made it.

Turning his back to her, Kyungsoo faces doors just like the ones he walked through to meet Luhan. They part for him, emitting a bright, heavenly light that illuminates the dark maze. Clenching his fists in silent victory, Kyungsoo is utterly relieved as he walks through the doors. He lives to see another day.

 

Kyungsoo sits straight up with a gasp when he wakes up. His ears ring and his eyes struggle to adjust to the lack of light in his room. Sweat slicks his skin as he pants and huffs to catch his breath. His heart thunders in his chest, and he can’t pinpoint why he feels so panicked. Holding his head, he struggles to catch a grip on reality. What the fuck was his dream? And when did he come home from the bar last night? Strangely enough, he doesn’t feel hungover at all, despite the large amount of alcohol he consumed. Glancing to his left, Kyungsoo glowers at the time on his alarm clock - six in the morning. Thank god he doesn’t have to work.

Rubbing his eyes, he happens to look over to the other side of his bed, the side beside the wall that he rarely occupies, and nearly falls off the bed. There’s a person - a stranger in his bed. Soojung definitely doesn’t have tanned skin and broad, muscular shoulders. Oh god, there’s a _man_ in his bed.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Kyungsoo curses quietly, yanking at his own hair. What the fuck happened last night? Did he have sex? He’s not even gay! With a gulp, he lifts the blanket. He’s still wearing his underwear, so maybe they didn’t go all the way.

He struggles to remember and recall what happened after Minseok and the guys left him. He was sitting in the booth and ordered another beer from Taeyeon, and then...and then that (admittedly) handsome guy with silvery hair appeared and sat across from him. But what else? He can’t remember anything else.

“Mmm, awake already?” A husky, deep voice speaks up from next to him, and the bed shifts as the stranger lying next to him rolls over with a sleepy smile. His silvery bedhead is gorgeous, perfectly messy, and his smile is charming. It’s like some male model came straight out of a magazine and landed next to him.

Kyungsoo’s voice falls short when the man leans up, nosing at Kyungsoo’s throat and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. His mind goes blank when a hand tilts his jaw and soft lips slide over his own. The stranger sighs, indulging himself in the kiss, and Kyungsoo finds his lips responding favorably, though his mind is screaming to him that this is a _man_ and _not_ Soojung, his fully devoted girlfriend of eight years. Hands slide over Kyungsoo’s bare chest, making a small journey to his shoulders where he’s suddenly shoved down, head meeting the pillows. The kiss is broken as the other man rips the blankets away and fully slides over to straddle Kyungsoo’s hips with a lazy smirk. Kyungsoo admires his slim and fit body with wide eyes, hands instinctively placing themselves on the stranger’s hips, thumbing the gray band of his black boxers.

When the man leans down for another kiss, Kyungsoo finally finds it in himself to put a stop to it, bracing his hands on the man’s chest (inwardly screaming because god it’s so _firm_ and nothing like Kyungsoo’s pudgy, scrawny build) and pushing him away with a nervous laugh.

The silver-haired man pouts stubbornly. “What?”

“U-Um, did we...you know...last night?” Kyungsoo asks with a sheepish smile.

“Aw, do you not remember, baby?” the handsome man traces a finger along the pale expanse of Kyungsoo’s stomach. He flashes Kyungsoo a blinding smile. “My name is Jongin, and we met at the bar, remember? We just made out a little, but you were so sleepy when we came back here that you passed out. That’s okay, though, I like morning sex too.” Jongin tries to kiss him again, but Kyungsoo stops him once more, earning a scowl.

“B-But…” Kyungsoo has trouble getting out the words for some reason. “I’m, uh— _oh_.” His eyes roll back as he lets out a groan when Jongin starts to move his hips, purposefully grinding against Kyungsoo’s clothed cock. Warmth rushes down to his groin, and Kyungsoo’s hold weakens, allowing Jongin to grasp his hands in his own and shove them down against the pillows.

“It’s your first time with a man?” Jongin assumes he’s trying to say. “That’s okay. I’ll make you feel really good.”

He feels himself fully giving in when those plush lips meet his own again. All thoughts of Soojung and how wrong this is leave his mind, and Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter shut as a haze fills his mind, heady and hot. Jongin releases his wrists, and the dark-haired man just moves his hands to tangle in the former’s messy hair. His hips buck with every roll of Jongin’s, feeling their arousals rub against each other and groaning.

It’s strange, really. Kyungsoo’s never questioned his sexuality. He’s never experimented with other men or found his eyes lingering on one, but it’s evident how turned on he is when he gasps and can’t control the sounds escaping his lips when Jongin moves to slather his throat in sucks and bites, moving to Kyungsoo’s chest when the latter asks him to leave no marks. He shifts his position, moving off of Kyungsoo’s legs to slip in and kneel between them, hiking Kyungsoo’s legs around his hips.

Kyungsoo’s thighs tremble when Jongin sucks harshly on his nipples, swirling his tongue around each of the nubs, and causing Kyungsoo to experience a sensation never known to him. He’s never been touched like that there before, and he jolts when Jongin’s hand moves to grope his hardened cock through his underwear, thumb rubbing over the wet patch where his precum has stained the fabric.

“You’re so hard already, Kyungsoo,” he muses with a grin. “I haven’t even done anything.”

Kyungsoo blushes, but he has no time for modesty as Jongin tugs down his boxers, pulling them all the way down his legs and flinging them to the floor. Jongin licks his lips as he wraps his hand around Kyungsoo’s erection, stroking him before leaning down to take the reddening tip into his mouth, listening to Kyungsoo moan throatily and watching him cling to the pillows under his head. Jongin swallows him down easily, tongue swirling around his length as he pulls off, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the tip. He expects it when Kyungsoo chokes out a broken curses and ropes of semen decorate his swollen lips.

It’s unbelievably arousing when Kyungsoo watches Jongin’s tongue flick across his upper lip sensually, catching the cum dripping there before his thumb moves to wipe it from the corner of his mouth, licking it off from there as well as if it’s some sort of treat.

Jongin sits up and starts pulling down his own boxers. Kyungsoo tries not to stare too pointedly at the thick and long erection standing at attention between his legs. God, dicks are ugly, but Jongin’s isn’t that bad to look at. He gulps as the silver-haired man reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube Kyungsoo had left there a few nights ago.

“Turn over, baby, hands and knees,” Jongin taps Kyungsoo’s hips, and the latter moves without thinking, hands gripping the pillows as he fully exposes himself for the other man. He doesn’t know why or how but his cock is already back in the game, arousal building in his hips even though all Jongin did was tell him to move.

Jongin caresses the back of one of his thighs as he pops open the cap of the lube, drizzling it on three of his fingers. Kyungsoo visibly tenses when one of his buttocks is grabbed and pulled aside to further reveal his puckered entrance. It’s so cute that Jongin can’t help but press an open-mouthed kiss there, eliciting a weird sound to bubble from Kyungsoo’s lips. Not too sooner does he feel something start to press inside, one of Jongin’s fingers.

It’s not bad but it’s not pleasurable either - it just feels strange. The digit moves in and out a bit before Jongin adds another, the pair slipping in and making Kyungsoo bite his lip as it stings. The pain intensifies when the third is pressed in, and Kyungsoo hisses as Jongin scissors them. But the other man starts to thrust them in and out at a quickening pace, pressing them all the way up to the last knuckle until he finds Kyungsoo’s prostate when he crooks his fingers. Kyungsoo arches his back as his nerves light up, pleasure he’s never felt before swimming through his veins. Jongin rubs up against that spot until the other man is trembling and close to orgasm.

“So cute,” Jongin coos, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on Kyungsoo’s thigh. He flips Kyungsoo back over, smiling at the other’s dazed expression. “Feels good, right?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo breathes, watching the blond lube himself up with hooded eyes and nonchalantly wondering how the hell that’s going to fit inside him. Hooking his arms around his knees, he pulls them up to his chest and jolts when he feels the tip of Jongin’s cock rub against his stretched hole, teasing for a moment before he starts to push inside.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Kyungsoo groans and throws his head back. It hurts like a bitch, but Jongin doesn’t stop until he’s all the way inside. His toes curl from the feeling of being full, and sweat drips down from his temple as Jongin bends down to kiss him, tongue making its way inside. It feels almost instantaneous, the way that the pain goes away. It’s as if Jongin sucks it out with his kiss.

Letting go of his legs, he wraps them around Jongin’s waist, ankles crossing, and his hands claw at the other man’s broad shoulders. “Move, please,” he begs, shifting his hips to get any sort of friction.

Jongin smirks and grabs Kyungsoo’s hips and starts to move. Now, Kyungsoo has never been super vocal in bed, but the moment Jongin starts to thrust into him, he can’t suppresses the tiny cries that spill from his mouth, eyes clenching shut as all he can focus on is the amazing sensation of Jongin’s cock dragging along his walls and stretching him open.

“So good, baby, so tight,” Jongin groans, his face twisting beautifully while Kyungsoo figures he looks like a hot mess with the tears he can’t suppress and the gasping sounds that escape him. The tanned man pushes himself up and starts to pound into Kyungsoo with extended fervor, the slaps of their skin echoing throughout the room along with the creaking of the bed’s box spring.

“I-I can’t,” Kyungsoo gasps out, “I’m gonna cum.” He scratches as Jongin’s shoulder blades, blunt nails digging in as he shudders, stomach tensing as he releases over his own chest, coming untouched.

Jongin doesn’t relent, however, chasing his own orgasm as he pulls out, flipping Kyungsoo onto his stomach again. Too weakened to hold himself up, Kyungsoo buries his face into the pillows, turning his head to the side for air as Jongin enters him again. He whimpers from oversensitivity as the other man thrusts into him madly, gripping Kyungsoo’s ass tightly and watching his dick slide in and out. There’s no sign of Jongin coming other than a grunt of a moan and warmth spilling into Kyungsoo’s ass, another weird feeling.

“We should date,” Jongin states simply as he pulls out, as if he doesn’t feel like he ran a mile like Kyungsoo does.

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, trying to catch his breath and collect himself. He feels Jongin turn him on his side before spooning him from behind, and Kyungsoo’s heart drops as he realizes what he just did. Soojung...How could he do this to her? Once she finds out, she’ll kill him, for sure.

“W-We can’t date,” he replies.

“Why not?” Jongin demands with a frown. When Kyungsoo is hesitant to reply, he sits up with a glare in his eyes, and Kyungsoo swears he sees them flash yellow for a split second. “Do you have someone else?”

“O-Of course not!” Kyungsoo lies in a panic. “I just...I meant that, um, I’m not ready yet.”

“Oh,” the silver-haired man relaxes and flashes another smile, lying back down. “That’s okay. I can warm you up to the idea.” He snickers and slides a hand down Kyungsoo’s thigh.

He’s in trouble.


End file.
